The Lonely Wanderer
Overview Faction: Dark Brotherhood Quest Giver: Ocheeva Reward: 50-400 Bonus: Shadowhunt bow, 0-400 Background You are to go to the Imperial City, find a High Elf named Faelian, and kill him. In order to receive the bonus, the execution must occur in a secure location, indoors, with no witnesses. You are given no more information about him except he likes to take walks. One of the people in the Brotherhood suggests you talk to Faelian and try to convince him to go someplace private where you can eliminate him without witnesses. Walkthrough Talk to a few people, such as beggars, in Imperial City and they will tell you that Faelian lives in the Tiber Septim Hotel in the Talos Plaza District (though you may need to raise their disposition towards you). Upon asking your fellow Brothers, you find that most Elves in the Imperial City should have some information on Faelin. The hotel is not a secure location; killing him there will lose your bonus. Talking to Atraena (with a high disposition), Faelian's girlfriend, will get you information that Faelian is a skooma addict and heads to Lorkmir's House in the Elven Gardens District for several hours a day to do skooma. The house is supposed to be deserted. The door has a hard lock on it. Break in during the day and kill him, thus the bonus is secured. It is also possible to talk to Faelian, if you have give him a potion of skooma he will become your 'friend' and gives you the key to Lorkmir's House. He also tells you what times he is at the house, between 11 am and 5pm. Skooma can sometimes be found (10) in a barrel outside the house next to Methredhel's (Myvryna Arano's house) and the barrel has an average lock. However this is not always successful. Or you could always go to the Skooma Den in Bravil and pickpocket it from one of them. There is also a Wooden chest (3). Quick Walkthrough Go straight to Lorkmir's House between 11am and 5pm and kill Faelian. Then report back to Ocheeva. Journal Entries Upon receiving the quest: : I must go to the Imperial City, find a High Elf named Faelian, and kill him. If there are any witnesses to the killing, or if I eliminate him in any non-secure location, my reward will be greatly reduced. I should start my search by asking any Elves in the Imperial City if they've ever heard of Faelian. After speaking with the elves about Faelian: : Faelian lives at the Tiber Septim Hotel, in the Talos Plaza District of the Imperial City. I should ask the publican, Augustus Calidia, if she has any information. I can feel myself getting closer. But I must remember, I will forfeit my bonus if Faelian is killed in an unsecure location. The hotel simply will not do. After speaking with Augustus Calidia: : Faelian was once a wealthy nobleman, but has squandered his fortune away on skooma. Faelian spends most of his time wandering the city looking for the drug, leaving his sweetheart Atraena at the Tiber Septim Hotel. Maybe Atraena has some more information. What I know for certain is that Faelian is very close to death, but I must not kill him in the hotel if I wish to get my bonus. After talking with Faelian: : I met Faelian, and he wants me to supply him with skooma. If I do that, he may consider me a friend, making his elimination that much easier. Faelian mentioned that a man named Nordinor in Bravil sells skooma, late at night... After bringing Faelian some skooma: : I have supplied Lorkmir with skooma, and gained some valuable information in return. Every day, from 11:00 in the morning until 5:00 at night, Faelian goes to Lorkmir's House, in the Elven Gardens District of the Imperial City. The house is deserted, so Faelian goes there to use his skooma. I could kill him there to avoid any witnesses. And, conveniently enough, he's even given me a key. After killing Faelian: : Faelian is dead. I killed him in Lorkmir's House, a secure location with no witnesses. I must now return to the Sanctuary and speak with Ocheeva and receive my reward and bonus. Note *If you go into Lorkmir's basement, you will find a dead body with purple eyes labeled "Lorkmir." *If you supply Faelian with skooma, the Journal incorrectly states, "I have supplied Lorkmir with skooma..." Category:Quests Category:Dark Brotherhood quests Category:Quests that start in Cheydinhal